hisdarkmaterialsfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Adamcox82
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for Here's a wiki tip for you -- you can sign your name on talk/discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. Check out our area for more tricks. Don't hesitate to leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! —Scott (talk) 23:13, 26 December 2007 (UTC) Administration Hi again, and thanks for helping to build this place up! You've done some really great work on this wiki... are you interested in becoming an admin? Basically it means continuing to do what you've been doing, but now you'll have the ability to block vandals and other types of administrative privileges. Admins also encourage the community to welcome new users and set wiki policy. Respond on my talk page if this is something you're interested in. Thanks! —Scott (talk) 19:38, 10 January 2008 (UTC) :(Reply here) ::Hi Adam, you now have full sysop privileges! To check out the new tools you have access to, click on Special pages in the toolbox (on the right or left side of the screen, depending on which skin you're using) and scroll down to the bottom to see a list of "Restricted special pages." Let me know if you have any questions about them. Also, you'll want to know where the welcome templates are, which are set up to introduce new contributors to the wiki. The first thing I click on when I come into a wiki is the Recent Changes to see what activity's been going on and welcome newcomers. Folks with a username get and those who are just editing by IP are encouraged to log in by leaving on their talk page. ::I work on a lot of wikis on Wikia, so I'm around a lot if you need any help. Good luck! —Scott (talk) 01:36, 12 January 2008 (UTC) :::(Reply here) A bit lost ... Hello, I used to have an account on wikia.com long ago for some other wiki projects on wikia, the interface here is a lot different than what I'm used to, so please forgive my stupid questions ... I'm trying to find guidelines pages, specifically what type of content is sought for HDM. My present specific wondering is whether any derived fan creations are welcome, as I checked the categories page and noticed there wasn't one for fan creations. There is, for instance, a new MUCK called "Daemons" based on the series, taking place in the same 'universe' though it avoids any of the 'main characters.' Would a page mentioning it be acceptable? I'd really appreciate being pointed in the direction of general guidelines/policies for this wiki that'd help me answer such questions. Thanks in advance! --Orion the Orca 03:43, 19 May 2008 (UTC) :Hi, and sorry for my late reply. My general opinion is that fan created content isn't really appropriate here (or at any wiki for that matter), but I guess in this case maybe a general page mentioning it might be OK. --Adam (talk) 17:05, 5 June 2008 (UTC) Deletion Requests Hi, Spamalot360 here! I've been looking round this wiki (some great work going on, by the way!), and I couldn't help noticing that in the Races and Species Category there are many pages about types of creatures that do not appear in the His Dark Materials trilogy. i thought they should all probably be deleted. here is the full list: Maybe if you could look over them, and then delete whatever pages you feel it necessary to. Thanks! --Spamalot360 16:43, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Hi, I'm Thelxiepia from BridgeToTheStars.Net, a His Dark Materials and Philip Pullman fansite that has recently gone into new management. Our site has been relaunched and we're hoping to soon recieve new members into our community. Would you be interested in visiting our website at all? Ot perhaps making a page for it? Thanks, Thelxiepia.